Coffee
by Dream. Love. Smile
Summary: A oneshot for all the people who requested it ; Really random title, but read it anyway? It has AMIAN in it...


**A/N: Here's my Amian oneshot! For all the people that requested an Amian oneshot in my story Vacationing with the Cahills. I just went on the computer, opened Word, and started typing-and this was the final product. This is dedicated to lovebooks4351, L, Hipster Dinosaur is Epic, JesseCPK, and paperandink13. Enjoy ;) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or Starbucks coffee.**

It was a cold snowy night in December. She walked slowly on the sidewalk, her footsteps crunching on the frozen snow, dim streetlamps casting light on her, her breath making puffs in the freezing air. The sky was an endless realm of darkness above her, not a star visible, the moon not there.

It was bitterly cold, yet she kept on walking, pulling her coat tighter around herself. A gust of frozen wind blew past, making her shiver.

She looked up at the dark sky and thought-

_Why? It's been three years already, and still I wonder._

_Why did you give me my first kiss-and then right after, leave me to die in a cave? Didn't you feel what I felt? _

_And why do I still care?_

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

He glanced at the information running across the screen of his laptop and took a sip of coffee. He was sitting in a plush, lavishly decorated room, wearing a smart Armani suit and reclining on a plush velvet recliner. He might not have been as rich as he was before, but he still had to be comfortable.

The pillows cushioned him as he saw an email message come up on the screen. Yet another one of his secretaries, requesting a dinner, some time with him. A date. He deleted the email immediately and sipped some more coffee.

This particular secretary was pretty, prettier than his other secretaries. She was slim, had red hair, and was smart, and maybe he would care for her, care to go on a date with her-but something stopped him.

She was smart, a little too smart. She reminded him too much of another girl. One with red hair and jade green eyes. He shook his head and told himself to stop thinking about it. He didn't care for her. It had been three years-he should just have forgotten her. Just another girl he had charmed and then betrayed.

She was nothing, nothing but a tactic, a stepping stone…nothing. So he should just stop thinking about her.

But he just couldn't. Whenever he saw a flash of red hair, green eyes-he thought of her.

_Why?_

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

She blew on her hands. It was another freezing cold day, and she could do with a cup of hot chocolate. Or perhaps coffee-anything would work as long as it would warm her up. She walked into a Starbucks coffee shop and bought a hot chocolate, and looked around the bustling coffee shop for somewhere to sit for a little while.

Finally, she found a little table in a corner with two armchairs surrounding it. Holding the cup of hot chocolate with both hands, she walked over to the table and started drinking the hot chocolate. It warmed her up instantly.

She watched as everyone in the coffee shop bought drinks, shuffled around trying to find places to sit, and opened and closed the door. The bell hanging above the door of the coffee shop continuously chimed.

A voice spoke from above her. "Do you mind if I sit here? The place is crowded and there is no other seat."

She looked up and jade eyes met amber orbs. He almost dropped his cup of coffee, and her mouth dropped open.

Finally, he set his cup of coffee down and sat down across from her. "Hello, Amy."

"I thought you had forgotten me," she said, sipping her hot chocolate slowly. "I would expect it from someone like you."

He lowered his head, causing his flawless black hair to fall into his eyes. "I haven't forgotten. I don't know why. Have you?"

"No. I haven't. Though I want to."

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"Ian, I'm sorry won't fix it." She played with her hands and bit her lower lip.

He sighed, stood up, and grabbed his cup of coffee. Just before he left, as soft as a breeze blowing past, he whispered, "I love you."/

But she had heard it.

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

She stood in front of the hotel room he was living in, staring at her hands.

He opened the door and stared at her for a long moment before getting ready to close it.

"I never forgot about you. I don't know why. I think it's because…" Her voice trailed off, and he froze and stopped closing the door.

"…I love you." She finally said, soft as anything.

But he had heard it.

And that made all the difference.

**A/N: Here you go! And all the people that requested this…please review? And anyone who didn't request this, too! Just review, please? It makes me SOOOOO happy!**


End file.
